


I'm hungry for you my love (so come out and rescue me)

by kittenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :))))), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, ashton is really really tired, but not really, luke won't eat his dinner, not in the mood to deal with a naughty luke, so it's mainly friendly mashton and muke, so michael steps in and saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After two years of the two of them openly dating, seeing one without the other is so painstakingly strange it genuinely bothers Michael. Thus he gives up his gaming in favour of asking Ashton to elaborate.</p><p>“Wouldn’t eat his dinner. Put him in time-out. Now he’s complaining the food is cold,” Ashton replies with a sigh."</p><p>or, Ashton is tired, Luke won't eat his veggies and Michael is their saviour</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm hungry for you my love (so come out and rescue me)

“Where’s Luke?”

It’s the first thing Michael asks upon entering the living room, armed with his favourite controller and ready to fight his band members for tonight’s ownership of the television.

Ashton is lying on the couch, head covered by two pillows. It’s the tell-tale sign of one of his infamous headaches, which are a common thing after they spend a whole day writing. What _isn’t_ common, however, is the fact that there’s no lanky teenager curled up next to him.

“The kitchen,” is Ashton’s only reply. After two years of the two of them openly dating, seeing one without the other is so painstakingly strange it genuinely bothers Michael. Thus he gives up his gaming in favour of asking Ashton to elaborate.

“Wouldn’t eat his dinner. Put him in time-out. Now he’s complaining the food is cold,” Ashton replies with a sigh. The exhaustion is evident in his voice, and Michael takes pity on him. Ashton loves Luke with all his heart, no matter if the boy is in or out of his headspace, but on some days he just can’t deal with a grumpy little. Usually Luke can tell, and the boy will soften up for his boyfriend, do anything and everything he’s asked without complaining. Today, however, this doesn’t seem to be the case.

“Get some sleep, Ash,” Michael whispers, taking special care to keep his voice down. “I’ll take care of it.”

He leaves his precious controller on the couch, and heads for the kitchen. It had taken him and Calum a while to catch up to the whole age play thing. He’d found it weird at first, and he’d mocked it, he’s not going to deny that. But that’s until he found Luke, or _Lukey_ as they had taken to calling him when he was in his headspace, curled up on Ashton’s bed, tears painting the white pillows an ugly grey as his sobs filled the room. He’d felt his heart swell with pride when he managed to calm him down, and the younger boy had fallen asleep in his embrace. From that moment on, he had accepted that Lukey needed even more protecting than Luke did, and even though he couldn’t always keep himself from messing with him, he’d learned to love him with all his heart.

He opens the kitchen door right in time to catch Luke trying to hide some of his dinner in the bin. The noise startles the boy, and he turns around with a gasp.

“Please don’t tell Daddy.”

His puffy eyes are filled to the brim with unshed tears, and he looks like he’s going to start crying again. His voice is soft, the hushed tone evidence of just how _scared_ he is. Despite how adorable he looks, wide-eyed and fluffy haired, Michael needs to tell him off.

He’s about to reprimand him for disobeying his daddy when he notices the vile green mush that’s on his plate.

“What on earth is that?” is what comes out instead. Michael isn’t a strong enough person to hide the disgust in his voice.

His words catch Luke off guard.

“Dinner.”

Well, there’s no way Michael’s making him eat _that_ , that’s for sure.

“Alright, I won’t tell, okay? Now come sit at the table with me.”

Luke obliges without protest. He puts the plate down in front of him, shoulders hunched and eyes on the folded hands in his lap.

“Come on, let me have a try,” Michael whispers. Luke’s hands tremble a little when he hands Michael the fork, and he watches closely as Michael scoops up some of what Ashton has the audacity to call dinner. He swallows thickly before finally putting it in his mouth. Michael’s never been so glad he got a salad with Ashton after their writing session.

He spits it out.

“What the fuck?!”

Luke gasps. Michael’s not sure whether it’s because of his actions or because of the swear word. He doesn’t think he cares right now.

“How much of this did you eat?!”

“Half a plate.”

Michael chokes on his spit. Luke stares at him, confused and sad and still a tiny bit scared. Michael can’t blame him, he knows how angry Ashton can be, especially when he’s tired. Usually he doesn’t have that much patience with Luke either when it comes to him refusing to eat his food. There have been a few incidents where Michael left Luke sitting at the table until he finished all of it, which could take the stubborn boy up to two hours. It’s probably what Ashton was going for today.

“You poor boy.”

The thing is, this food is disgusting. Hot it must’ve been gross, but cold it’s downright inedible. First of all, it _looked_ horrible. It had a vile green colour with strange chunks here and there. Second of all, the texture made shivers run down his spine. The fact that the taste made Michael gag was enough for him to pull the shocked boy in a hug.

“I’m not gonna make you eat that. Don’t worry.”

Michael respects Ashton’s authority, and he understands that he wants his boyfriend to eat healthy stuff, but he’s pretty sure that in this case he’s allowed to make an exception. In his sleepy state, Ashton probably forgot to taste whatever this creation is, and judging by just how awful it is, he must have made a few mistakes as well.

“How long did he put you in time-out?”

“Half an hour.”

So Ashton had been _really_ tired. No wonder Luke is this scared and Ashton is half-asleep on the couch.

“Dry your tears,” Michael says after a short silence. “We’re gonna get Maccas.”

The look on Luke’s face is priceless. His eyes widen even more, jaw dropping as he lets out a gasp. Michael swears he can see him _glowing_ , that’s how excited he is.

“Come on, let’s see if we can sneak out,” Michael whispers, grabbing Luke’s hand. He throws out the remnants of Luke’s dinner, making sure to cover it with other garbage so Ashton won’t see, and quietly opens the door to the living room. They both cringe when it creaks loudly, but then Michael spots Ashton fast asleep on the couch. He motions for Luke to follow him, and they flee the house.

Michael treats Luke to a Happy Meal, even allowing him an extra McFlurry to make up for the trouble. The boy seems to have forgotten all about the whole ordeal though, because he’s grinning from ear to ear and laughing so hard at Michael’s jokes he’s clutching his little tummy.

When they return, Ashton is still sleeping. Michael invites Luke upstairs, offers to let him sleep over in his room, but Luke politely refuses. Instead, he tiptoes to the couch, skilfully folding himself in between Ashton’s body and the back of the couch.

“I love you, Daddy,” he whispers softly, and Michael can’t keep the fond smile off of his face when Ashton wraps his arms around his boyfriend, not once waking up.

“Love you too, baby.”

Michael asks [Calum](http://cutesymichael.tumblr.com/) to sleep over instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay! please let me know what you think  
> please come talk to me on tumblr: cutesymichael  
> (if you click on calum it will take you to my blog)  
> 


End file.
